Dripping Wet
by Hika91
Summary: Word-for-word, action-for-action, Death Note 'Rain' Scene put into words... with an evidential event inserted. Ever wondered what happened during that 'gap' in which viewers are shown the out side of the building? Read to discover for yourself. RaitoxL.


_**Dripping Wet**_

The roof seemed almost like the last place anyone would look, but in this case, I didn't know why I hadn't thought of it sooner. With the fact there was a raging rain storm brewing outside, it had not occurred to me right away when I could not locate my acquaintance in the building. But after some serious thought, it became clearer where he would be, and I found him.

I watched him for a moment, as he stared off into space; not seeming to care about his drenched body or the water that was being sprayed across his face constantly as he stood there. He seemed lost in thought and looked almost as if the world was upon his shoulders. I questioned how long he had been there, or how long he was planning on staying there.

Maybe he was waiting for something? Or someone?  
Maybe…

"What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?" I called, still stood beneath the shelter of the building's surface. A moment passed, and he looked towards me. He raised his hand to his ear, to symbolise he did not hear my call. I grunted, and called louder. "What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?!" I shouted, putting my hand to the side of my mouth hoping to some how communicate with him through the raging noise of the falling raindrops and wind. Again, he put his hand to his ear, looking almost amused by my constant attempts to call him.

In a way, his eyes were beckoning me to go to him. And I am sure he would have considered the option that he could have come to me instead of allowing me to walk out into the pouring rain. Nether-the-less, I sighed and approached him. Once I had gotten closer, I asked a third time, "What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?"

He turned slightly away from me now, closing his eyes sadly.

"Nothing in particular." he replied, he turned his vision back up to the air in front of him. "It's just the bells…"

I raised my hand to my forehead, trying to prevent so much rain getting in my eyes. I did not understand. I had never heard such things while I had been there.

"Bells?" I questioned. He turned again and looked at me, then looking upwards once again.

"Yes, the bells are really loud today."  
Again, I was confused, and could not resist looking up to see what L was looking at. Seeing nothing interesting, I looked back to him.

"I don't hear anything." I protested.

"Really?" he said, still focusing on the sky. "The conditions are favourable today so you can't help but hear them." I was not sure what he meant by favourable, though he continued, "It's a church. Maybe a wedding?" he stopped, and there was a pause. I was beginning to realise what he was referring to, and though there was no church around the several story high building we were stood on, I could not believe L was hearing such things. "Or…"

"What are you talking about, Ryuuzaki." I interrupted, removing my hand from my head as to see him more clearly. He looked at me. "Don't be saying such things. Let's go back."

Almost as if he had not heard what I had said about leaving, he looked to the ground now, seeming yet again even more upset.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. He hunched his shoulders like he was in some sort of slight pain before he carried on. "I'm distant in my relationships with everyone, I don't trust anything either." his facial expression was now showing inner thought, and I could not go into much detail as to what he was referring to exactly. So instead I said,

"That's true, Ryuuzaki." I looked at him again, "You try not to get involved in relationships. If it's something that shouldn't be, you shouldn't get involved in the first place." I paused, "I know that best."

"Yes," he quickly replied, "That's how it is, Light-kun." I watched him for another moment until he said something that surprised me, "But, you're the same as me."

My expression must have shown I was confused by that comment, I wasn't sure what this was leading up to, but I wanted to know.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He slowly turned and he faced me, then he fixed his gaze on mine.

"Since you were born, have you ever told the truth even once?" he said, almost daringly, almost like he was challenging me. I remained in his glare a few more seconds, then I answered,  
"What are you saying, Ryuuzaki? It's true, I tell lies occasionally. However, there aren't any humans who have never told a lie. People can't be perfect, everyone lies." He was listening to me, and I felt rather confident in what I was saying, of course I was speaking the truth. "Even so, I won't tell lies that will hurt those I love." I shrugged a bit. "That's my answer."

He continued to glare at me, and then he turned his gaze back to the floor, again sadly.

"I guess that's why you're popular." he muttered. I sighed, waiting to see what else he had to say. Eventually, he began to walk back towards me. "Let's head back, we're soaking wet."  
"Yeah," I replied, turning and walking back too.

I guess he didn't really have anything else to say.

My shoes had turned out not to be very water proof. When walking in them, it felt almost like I was walking in puddles everywhere I stepped. From the un-comfort, I took them off as I sat down upon some steps inside the deserted building. I had gotten myself a towel, and I assumed that was what Ryuuzaki was doing as I sat alone hand drying my hair.

I heard him walk in, and I could tell by listening to his footsteps that he too was wearing shoes that were not resistant to water at all, though it didn't seem to bother him. I kept my eyes closed as I wiped myself dry, and waited for him to say something. I didn't need to wait very long.

"What a terrible rain storm." he muttered, sighing slightly.

"It's your fault; you were the one standing outside in the rain." I did not mean to sound accusing, as he replied with an apology.

"That's true, I'm sorry."

I suppose it had only occurred to him just then that he could have come to me in the shelter, and saved me from becoming as wet as he was, as a hint of guilt faltered in his reply. I continued to dry myself, and as I opened my eyes I was shocked to see L crouched down in front of me, taking my right bare foot in his hand.

"What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?!" I cried, uncertain what he was doing and why he was there. I did not move however, as he did not seem to be attempting to do me any harm. He looked at me innocently.

"I thought I'd give you a hand. I'll help wipe you dry." I noticed he was holding another towel in his other hand, and was about to dry my feet though his movement seemed to have paused.

"No thanks, you don't need to do that." I replied casually, trying to dismiss him. His skin felt warm on my feet though I would have expected them to be cold from standing out in the rain for so long.

"I'm going to give you a massage too." he countered, seeming like he wanted to help me. I did not feel embarrassed though I would have expected myself to be, nor was I one hundred percent resistant to what he was going to do. "It's the least I can do, I'm also pretty good at it." I didn't stop to think how he would have known he was any good at giving foot massages, as one thought was already amusing me. It had just occurred to me that L was about to give Kira a foot massage. I managed not to let it show on my face. I looked away from him and sighed.

"Do what you want." I muttered.

"Alright."

He began slowly, still gripping my foot in his hand and holding the towel gently in the other. He put his covered hand to my ankle, and almost too harshly pressed on my foot. I flinched slightly, I had not expected it to be so hard. He noticed. "I'm almost done." he said.

A strange feeling I could not understand came over me, as when he told me he was almost finished I felt slightly disappointed, and felt pessimistically like he had just started.

I looked at him, his expression still seemed depressing as he carried on with what he was doing. I then felt a few water drops fall onto the skin of my foot, this making me realise L was still soaking wet too. I felt guilty he was using the towel that was meant to dry him to dry me instead, and I picked up the towel I had been using to dry my hair and dabbed at his hair with it.

"You're still wet." I muttered. As I attempted to help dry him, he did not move or stop what he was doing. Once I had took the towel away from his face, he looked at me, and then back at my feet. He apologised again.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly, now gently letting go of my left foot and picking up my right. He began on that one slowly, and I allowed him to do so.

"You… don't have to keep saying sorry all the time." I muttered quietly, breaking the moment of silence that had just bestowed itself upon us. He glanced at me again, then back at my feet.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, not seeming to realise he had just done it again. I sighed, and sat up a little more so I was able to reach him better. I put one hand to his shoulder, and began to dry his hair with my other hand using the towel. He kept perfectly still as I thoroughly raked my hand through his hair, rubbing it gently here and there and then smoothing it down. I then switched the towel to my other hand, beginning on the other side. I leant forward a little more. I wanted to do it properly so I reached behind his head and began at the back. I eventually noticed L had stopped rubbing my feet though I could not recall exactly when he had stopped. He titled his head back slightly and looked up at me, I was slightly towering over him as I carried on drying him. I only got one glimpse of his eyes; they seemed affectionate and grateful for what I was doing for him. It was also impossible to not notice he was smiling at me.

I looked at him properly now, pausing my hand movement for a slight moment. Suddenly, he reached up and grabbed my shoulders, and before I could do anything he had pulled himself up to my lips and pressed them to his.

I froze almost completely, my eyes remained open but eventually they closed. He now wrapped his arms around my chest and held me there in position. I dropped the towel and put my arms around his shoulders. I was not certain what was happening. It was like I had become lost in that moment that had happened with out me realising…

He slid his arms away from me, breaking away slowly. His eyes were only inches from mine, and he looked deep into my eyes as I opened them. I blinked, then he sighed.

I let go of him, and leant back. He picked up the towel he had placed beside my feet and began massaging my left foot again. I was still in a slight daze as I watched him redo the foot he had started with, unsure why he felt he had to.

Another silence grew as I waited for him to say something. I was lost for words, and could not understand what had happened or why it had happened, it just did.

"I'm sad." he muttered eventually, finishing the foot rub. I did not expect him to say that, though it was rather obvious he seemed to be. I noticed he was smiling slightly. He seemed to realise I was confused, so he said, "You'll understand soon."

Another pause grew. I just watched him. I was soon snapped out of my daze when I heard a phone ring, causing Ryuuzaki to stand and swiftly take his phone from his pocket. He had turned away from me now and he flipped it open and held it close to his ear. "Hello" he greeted. I glared at him, wanting to ask of his reasons why he kissed me and what I should be expecting to happen now. "I understand, I'll be there soon." he finished the short conversation and hung up, putting the phone away. He remained stood with his back to me, then he sighed. "Why don't we go, Light-kun? Things might turn out well after all."

He began to walk away, expecting me to follow. I still looked at him expectantly, and then stood up. I was rather annoyed by his excuse of an interruption to leave me without saying a word about that previous experience, however I found myself not objecting to it.

I picked up my shoes, and I followed him.

And we were never to talk of it again…


End file.
